When the past catches up
by kmmi95
Summary: when an old house has alot rift energy Gwen, Jack and Owen go to investigate. but somthing goes wrong can the team work it out before it is too late. torchwood doctor who cross Gwack rating may change
1. Chapter 1

It was about 4:00PM

About half an hour earlier the rift alarm had gone off in the torchwood hub. "Gwen, Owen with me into the SUV. Tosh, Ianto stay here tell us if anything changes" jack had barked at the team, and as usual they did as they were told. They would never all disobey Jacks orders again. Not after seeing the state of Gwen when she had thought Jack dead, when she had held on to him with everything see had. It had to have been about 6 days she was down there before she gave in, after thinking of Rhys and how worried he would be that she hadn't come home. But she couldn't leave him without letting her feelings show so she kissed him. She had willed that he would come back but she knew the chances were slim. When she had turned and the tears were running down her cheeks and then she heard a breath. One wonderful breath that she knew wasn't hers. He spoke but she was too happy to hear. A beam had split across her face as she span and went running back. At first she thought it might have been her mind playing a trick on her but then his eyes opened and she laughed at the thought that he would leave her, he would never do that to the team. He looked at her beautiful face and laughed wondering how long she had stayed with him after the other had given up hope.

"I...I...I thought you were dead" she said the happiness she felt was easy seen on her face. But there was something else there too, anyone who didn't know her as well as Jack did would not have seen the sadness in her eyes.

"Gwen I would never leave you. I tried to so hard to find another way to defeat abbadon but I couldn't think of another way. So I had to sacrifice myself, but I knew you would keep hope that I hadn't died. I did a very selfish thing Gwen ..."but she cut across him

"No I did the selfish thing. I opened the rift and I thought I had killed you. It was my fault I'm so so sorry Jack" she finished in tears.

"Hey hey come here" he said as she flung herself at him and sobbed into his chest. "No I did the selfish thing Gwen I could have asked any of the team to take me to the space but I wanted you to be the last thing in my memory. I knew that I would fight harder for you than any of the others. I put you though the pain of seeing me die and I'm sorry." He said. When had finished he thought back, he hadn't told her the whole truth. The reason he wanted her to take her was that he wanted her to be last thing he saw.

But now the three were sat in the SUV speeding towards the place that had been drenched in rift energy since that morning.

"Background info Tosh" jack said into his ear piece.

"Well it has been many things but was best known as an undertakers called Sneed and co it was blown up though in 1869 a young servant girl named Gwyneth was killed along with her master. There was another man and woman present but I have no names for them."

"Okay thanks Tosh" and with that he turned off his earpiece and turned the SUV into a place where an old house stood. "Right be careful this place has been deemed unsafe after the explosion and the rift energy is at quite an amount so we will all stay together okay?" Gwen and Owen nodded and got out of the SUV just as Jack jumped out then they started to walk towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG crying my eyes out while write the first section of this chapter listing to the soundtrack of both Doctor who and Torchwood on the internet. How is it that just music can make me cry, although the first time I heard concrete angel I cried, so you know. Anyway read and enjoy and please review that praise or flames (but not to mean) I don't mind I just want to know what you all think.**_

The path was winding and overgrown. They didn't like the feel of the house; you know when you can just tell something is wrong or evil inside that place. That's the feeling they had, every single one of them. Tosh wasn't even there she was back at the hub behind her desk safe and sound, the only connection she had to the house was the three torchwood employees that where going in with her voice in their ear. Tosh wasn't the only one. The whole team had that feeling most of all Jack. He had been all over time and space and he had never felt this scared and wary of going into a place, the strange thing was he wasn't scared for him but someone on his team but he couldn't put his finger on who. And that is what scared him most.

Gwen and Owen where pushing on ahead when Owen realised Jack wasn't following. He turned round to see Jack staring off into space, Owen made his way back to Jack talking to him, shouting his name and waving his hand in front of his face after about 30 seconds Jack came back to reality.

"What happened there Jack? You completely zoned out" asked Owen with concern in his voice.

"Don't know. Let's get this over with." Said Jack as if nothing had happened

"Jack do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"Truthfully, yes but let's not show whatever it is that hey. Gwen ready?" he shouted when he got no reply he started to worry. He and Owen turned round to see the space in front of the house empty and front door of the house open. Jack and Owen looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, took out their guns and ran into the house. Owen went downstairs while Jack went up.

Jack searched the whole of the top floor telling himself that she would be he was just over recating, He was just about to get hold of Tosh and ask her to have a look for Gwen when he heard Owen shout.

"Jack she's down here but something's wrong she not responding to anything I say or do." At that Jack took of full speed down the stairs he great RAF coat flying out behind him.

"Where are you?" Jack asked panicking

"In the basement" shouted Owen

"Tosh check what the basement was used for in the funeral home" Jack said into the Bluetooth on his ear

When he heard Owen shout again this time the worry in Owens voice was clear "Jack hurry she's just collapsed and her pulse is slowing Jack"

He raced full speed down the last few stairs he threw himself threw the doors to see Owen talking to Gwen

"Come on Gwen stay with me, Jack she's not going be here for much longer we have to move her to the hub now!"

Jack ran over, picked her up and ran her back to the SUV with Owen hot on his heels. He was not going to lose Gwen not yet. He put her into the back of the SUV and Owen jumped in beside her, Jack wanted to hold her hand and hug her but he knew that Owen was Gwen's best bet of survival. So he ran round the front of the SUV and dived into the driver seat he started up the SUV and raced back to the hub. He broke every speed limit and nearly caused at least 5 car crashes but he didn't care, he just wanted to save Gwen.

They reached the entrance to the hub in less than 15 minutes. Gwen was barely alive. Jack raced round the car to pick Gwen. Meanwhile Owen was nearly shouting down his ear piece for Ianto to open the doors. They just say opened as Jack went running though them. Ianto looked up and nearly fell off his chair in shock at the sight of a very limp Gwen in Jacks arms.

"What..." But he didn't have the next word out before Jack went through the door that lead the lift. Owen ran in behind Jack just before the doors closed. Toshiko's reaction was much the same as Ianto's. Jack practically jumped down the stairs and lay Gwen on the autopsy table so Owen could work his magic.

The whole team was gathered around the autopsy bay Tosh was crying into Ianto's shoulder, Ianto had silent tears running down his face. Jack had never looked so desperate he loved this woman, he wanted, No he needed the chance to say it. Owen was working his hardest to keep Gwen alive though he knew in the back of his head that she was going to go. He could just tell. Gwen was lain out on the cold sliver table connected and IV and heart monitor and many other instruments that lived the little room that was Owens layer. Her chest was barely moving, and then it stopped completely just as the heart monitor flat lined.

Tosh cried harder when Owen called time of death, Gwen was... had been her best friend, the only person in torchwood she could relate to. Ianto held Tosh as tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Owen was stood with his back against the wall, he couldn't believe he had just pronounced Gwen Cooper dead; he had loved her in a way. He stood there in his own little world thinking about all the memories he had of her. Her laughing, smiling and doing what she did best, caring. Jack just stood there it felt as if his world had ended when she had left it. He couldn't think straight he just stared at her body willing it will all his life force to twitch or do something to show she was not dead. Gwen had always been stubborn she always fought with Jack and the rest of the team, why didn't she fight harder was the thought to cross his mind. He held back the tears he would cry for her yet.

5 hours had passed since Gwen had died. Tosh was still crying. Owen had her sat on his knee, he was rocking her backwards and forwards ever so slightly. Ianto had taken refuge in the kitchen he was sat right in the corner asleep against the wall with dreams off him and Gwen running though his head. Jack was sat next to Gwen's body in the morgue, she had not given up on him when abbadon had killed him, and she had stayed with him. She had kissed him and brought him back, that was the first thing he had done when the rest of the team had left him alone with her. But she had not woken up she had not even twitched. He wished he could have done things differently but he know he couldn't. So he stayed with her until...

_**Imagine Gwen death scene with Jacks love theme playing in the background that what I was listing to when I wrote it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, my angels they lied, go back from whence you came. My master and Rose had tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I wish I had. Go now leave me. Please."

Gwen was stood in the middle of the basement of the old house. She knew something wasn't right though as she would not have just said that, although the voice that had said it had sounded like her own. She also was not wearing own clothes, she was wearing a dress she could feel it on her skin but it was not a silk dress it was made of some sort of material that was a kittle scratchy. She tried to scream but she couldn't, she tried to move but she couldn't. "JACK!!!" she tried to scream his name but once again she could make the words come out of her mouth. Ahead of her she saw the most horrible sight. Creatures that looked like they were made from gas where going inside the bodies of dead people. Looking around she finally figured out she was in a morgue. Looking further she saw a man in a leather jacket with a big nose and ears along with a blonde in dress that suited her perfectly, pressed up against a wall in what looked like cellar type thing. The bodies had their hands though the bars trying to reach them. The man and woman's mouths where moving but see couldn't hear what they were saying. It was as if she was watching TV and someone had pressed the mute button. Gwen suddenly realised she was cold, freezing cold. He shut her eyes trying to get back to where she was needed, to who she needed, Jack had always been there for her, he never left her and always her when times were tough. She'd push buttons, she knew that but she always knew when to stop, she needed him to keep her sane, she loved him. She had told herself she hadn't long enough now and she couldn't ignore the fact any longer.

She opened her eyes to see that the man was still there but the girl had gone. The room smelled of gas. The man was talking to her but she still didn't hear then, the other her pulled a box of matches out of her pocket. 'Stupid cow if you light that the whole place will go up' Gwen thought in her head. But looking up she saw at least a thousand of the creatures. Understanding what the other her was doing, she was saving the human race but sacrificing herself. The man said something else then leaned forward to take her pulse he pulled back a look of shock on his face. He said something she couldn't hear him still but she tell by his lips moved, he was say he was saying he was sorry, and with that he went running out of the door. She gave him a good 3 or 4 minutes to get out before she light the match. Everything went bright and she became very hot then everything became black.

_**Wrote this during an R.E lesson at school so not as good as my usual work. How good was the new episode of torchwood it was so good. I was crying and shaking at the end. I hope Jack is okay thanks for reading lot of love kmmi95xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack turned round after hearing breath to find a Miss Gwen Cooper breathing quite raggedly. He ran over with a look of pure love and trill on his face. He stood in front her, she looked up at him and tears came to his eyes and he tried to hold them back but failed miserably. They fell down his face as he scoped her up into his arms and swung her round before placing her back on the table.

"Why are you crying?" she asked him worried, why he was acting so strange?

"You died, Owen pronounced you dead Gwen I thought I'd lost you"

"You don't get rid of me that easily Jack your stuck with me for a while yet." She said with cheeky smile on her face, he beamed back not taking any notice of anything but her. "So what happened anyway how I died?"

"You didn't die or you wouldn't be here so don't say that again. But we got a call off Tosh and me, you and Owen took the SUV to a little house that had got blown up in 1869 by a servant girl. We went and Owen was talking to me outside the SUV when we turned round to find that you had wandered off. We split up trying to find you. Owen found you downstairs in the basement unconscious and barely alive. We brought you back here as soon as we could and Owen tried his hardest but you die- went away. The rest of the team just accepted you where gone but I wouldn't let you go, you stayed with me after Abbadon so I stayed with you and it payed off.

He didn't realise the tears running down her face until he had finished his story.

"Hey what's the matter?" asked Jack worried she was in pain

"Nothing I just can't believe I let myself scare you like that." She said degusted at herself for making him hurt like that "Come on I want to see the rest of the team and get checked over by Owen so I can get it over with." She stated. He knew she was lying but decided he would ask her later.

"okay then" he said as he swung her down off the table and put her on the floor holding her back in case she fell, he and Gwen started a slowly towards the main hub.

After a few stumbles Gwen and Jack arrived on the main hub floor. Owen was the first to see her.

"Oh my god!" he said with a look of bemusement on his face. Tosh looked up to see what had caused to Owen to speak they had been sat in silence for so long now. She saw Gwen and Tosh got up and run full speed towards Gwen, Tosh ran into her arms with such force if it wasn't for Jacks hand she would have fallen over.

"Never do that to me again you hear me Gwen Cooper" said Tosh though her tears with her authority voice on.

"Yes mum" said Gwen joking with her friend and she held her and just let her cry into her chest. After Tosh's tear had subsided and had let go of Gwen, it was Owens turn he hugged her with such force it knocked the air out of her.

"Err Owen I can't breathe" she said as he laughed and loosened his grip.

After Ianto had done pretty much the same after wondering what all the noise was for. After seeing Gwen alive and breathing he ran down the stairs laughing and then hugged her. But now she was sat in one of the med bays, Owen had checked her over and found nothing wrong with her but had said he wanted her to stay in for the night to be safe. Jack had sent everyone and was now sat on her bed talking to her about anything but her death.

"Do you want some coffee? It's not as good as Ianto's but it's not half bad." Jack said. Gwen just nodded her head. Jack slid out of the bed they had been lain in to go and get the coffee. BY the time he got back he found Gwen asleep. He walked over and slid back into the bed, he had promised her that he would be there when she woke up and he was planning on keeping that promise. He sat drinking his coffee just looking at her. She looked so much younger in her sleep all the stress and lines gone from her face. After finishing his coffee he turned out the light using his wrist strap, snuggled down and fell asleep with his arm draped around her, drawing her into him.

Jack was awoken by a screaming sound coming from next to his ear and turned to find Gwen screaming the most blood curdling screams Jack had ever heard. He tried to calm her down or wake her up or maybe both but neither stopped her screaming he didn't know what to do, he was panicking. He leaned over to get his Bluetooth headset that he had placed on the bedside cabinet; he attached it to his ear and got in contact with the first person he thought of.

"Owen I need you down here now" jack said trying to drown out Gwen's scream

"Why? Are you and Ianto hurting each other again cause I can hear screams?" said Owen half asleep and annoyed that Jack would ring him at his time in the morning it had to be no later the 6AM.

"No Owen it's Gwen screaming. She's asleep and I don't know what to do, I can't wake her or calm her down, please hurry Owen. I'm worried." He finished in a rush. Owen could hear the worry in Jacks voice.

"I'm on my way, just keeping talking to her and tell me if things get worse oh and hook her up to heart monitor please. Thanks." Said Owen

Jack spend the time between the phone call and Owen arriving talking to her and trying to calm her, but it didn't work her heart was beating at an alarming rate, she got worse about 3 minutes before Owen arrived she started to scream louder and started to hit around as if there was a fly she was trying to beat away.

Jack was terrified. He had no idea what to do, or what was wrong. There were only two things Jack knew, 1. Something was wrong, very wrong and 2. If Owen didn't get here soon things where going to get a whole load worse.


	5. Chapter 5

5 minutes later Doctor Owen Harper came running into the hub in a pair of lose bottoms and a crumbled T-shirt; he was not bothered about his appearance however as one of the people he cared about most was on the cold metal table that she had been on earlier that day.

"Jack what happened?" he asked running down the stone steps leading down to the autopsy bay.

"I don't know I was asleep and I woke with her screaming, then she started to hit out as if she was trying to hit something away." Said Jack worry in his voice.

"Her pulse is slow Jack, you're lucky I got here in time, if I had gotten here any later we would have a repeat performance of this morning and I don't think she'd be so lucky this time."

"Owen, her hand just moved in mine and I swear her leg moved too" said Jack not taking his eyes of Gwen.

"don't swear Jack it's not nice and..." the rest of what Owen said was not heard by Jack or himself as Gwen started to scream again but this time she was trying to get a message across.

"No Jack where are you please I need you Jack, JACK! Please, Please, Please." By the end of the sentence she was crying her eyes out even though they were shut tightly. Jack did the only thing he could think of, he started to talk to her.

"Gwen darling, I'm here I have never left you since you where asleep I will always be here." He said.

"Who are the blond girl and the old bloke? Doctor? Jack's Doctor?" Gwen said still asleep but she was talking at a normal level at least.

"Have to save them, I must save them. If I take evil angels back into me I should be able to save them, right? The matches are in my dress, the gas will blow up the house and kill me but the girl looked so scared. I must save her." She said Owen and Jack just stood on the side line not knowing what to do; then Gwen started some kind of conversation with herself.

"Liars? There too strong. I can't send them back but I can hold them, hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out. Leave this place." She said all this with different emotions in her voice: anger, pity, pleading, disbelief but the most of important of all of these with passion. She left gaps in between her statements as if someone was talking back. Then she took a breath, Owen thought it sounded like Jack when he had come back after Owen had shot him. She sat bolt upright opened her mouth and screamed, a scared pained scream. With that she fell back against the cold metal table again.

Jack and Owen both ran over to her, they just looked her as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked straight at jack with a wonderful expression, it had a lot of emotions that kept flicking in and out: love relief, then it changed and it became a gaze of pain and sorrow. Jack jumped onto the cold metal and pulled Gwen into his chest and she started to sob.

After about 5 minutes she made her breathing more regulated, when he was sure she not going to break down again he pulled back, and looked straight into her eyes with that look the one that always made her feel like she was being X-Rayed, and asked her in a gentle soft tone " what did you see Gwen?"

"I was in a cellar and there was these creatures that looked like they were made of gas" Gwen started she was trying not to break down but by the part about the gas she was had tears running down her face.

"And I was knew the only way to save everyone was to use the matches in pocket to blow myself and the house up. The doctor wanted to do it but I was nearly dead anyway so he let me. I couldn't live knowing that Rose and the Doctor where destined to do something great I felt like it had something to do with it. But it hasn't happened yet so I don't know what it is, and I wanted to get back here. But I couldn't and I was scared that I was going to die there looking like someone else in the 1800's by the look of things. I just wanted to come back Jack, that s all I wanted. To come back to you" When she finished she was in tears, so Jack did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her down and sat on the floor hugging her and rocking her gently. He could fell his shirt getting wetter and wetter but he didn't mind he just wanted to comfort Gwen she was hurting and his mind was reeling, did she mean my Rose and Doctor?, was the question that kept going round and round his head. Gwen tears finally subsided and she fell into a sleep still hugged against Jack's body, her fingers dead locked in his shirt. Jack just stayed there with his head against Gwen's hair just enjoying being so close to her. He longed to hold her like this the love he felt for her felt like it was too strong to stay hidden for long. But he had to try, for Gwen, for himself, for the team and as much as he hating saying this for Rhys.

Gwen deserved a chance at a normal life, as much as Owen had said that her life wouldn't be normal for long. Of course he was right that statement was proved many times, like when she found out throwing a chisel while have a very bad aim could be very bad, very bad indeed. How many other jobs could you walk into where if you threw something and it landed in rock a sex mad alien got released and it absorbed into a girl's body and drove her to have sex because that was what it needed otherwise it and her would die.

He had often wondered how she did not see how much he loved her. How she could not see how he treated her different to the rest of the team, how she not see the worry in his eyes when she gets even so much as a scratch while on duty. Tosh had not seen how much Owen loved her, Maybe it is just something with women. Although in Tosh's case she loved Owen just as much as he did to her and he didn't see it, maybe Gwen did love him just hadn't noticed. No he would have noticed, wouldn't he?

He sat there until he felt her shift in his arms; he suddenly thought that she couldn't be very comfy there in his arms. So stood up still holding her tight to his chest. He realised for the first time that she was very light; he made his way to the sofa in the main part of the hub. He laid her on it, making sure she was comfy before he sat on the ground by her head; he stroked her cheek and found it cold to his touch. So he shed his great RAF coat and draped it over her sleeping figure she hugged it closer to her, he couldn't remember ever giving his coat to anyone. He got hold of her hand but after a few moments he let go and stood up and walked to his room to get his pillow for her he also dragged the duvet off his bed and started to make his way back to the sofa.

When he got there he found Gwen just where he had left her, he gently lifted up her head and placed the pillow under her, he then lowered her head onto the pillow. He went to the closest desk and dragged chair over and sat himself on it wrapped the quilt around himself and fell asleep regulating his breathing to the same timing as Gwen's.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto Jones walked into the Torchwood at his usual time; he was always first in, well apart from Jack. But Ianto had a feeling that Jack slept at the hub. He walked into the tourist information shop that was used as a front for torchwood, he enjoyed working there. It brought back normality to his life, which is something he didn't have a lot of. After setting everything up in the shop he pressed the old red button that was hidden behind his desk that opened the secret door to the hub. After going thought the door he walked along to the lift and pressed the button that would lead to his descent into the world of madness known as his workplace.

It was quiet when he got though door, after switching on the lights Ianto looked around he realised how long he actually spends in the hub.

"Jack, Jack" he shouted. Normally his boss would have come out of his office at the sound of the cog door rolling back but this morning he was not there, Ianto figured that jack was asleep in his little bedroom in his office or still in archives. Ianto went round starting up the computers and generally tiding up. He turned a corner to look at the sofa and smiled at the sweetness of the scene before him.

Gwen and Jack were still fast asleep; Ianto didn't care how they got there. Jack was wrapped in a duvet with his head laying on Gwen's chest he must have pitched forward thought the night, his hand was entwined with Gwen's and across his face was a smile, there was no stress or outstanding emotion apart from happiness and a little love on his face. Gwen was holding his head with the hand that was not connected with Jacks. She was wrapped in Jack's great Blue RAF trench coat. Ianto knew that Jack loved Gwen, Jack looked at her like she was his world, Ianto saw how much it pained Jack to let her go home to Rhys, to let her out in the field and to see her cry.

Ianto guessed Gwen loved Jack; she acted as if she did. Every time jack died she had a look on her face that was worried in case he didn't come back. Every time he uses his double meanings on her she blushed red like a tomato. And every time she was hurt or scared she didn't want her boyfriend Rhys she wanted Jack.

Off in his own thoughts Ianto only saw Gwen shift out of the corner of his eye. "Emm Ianto help please" she said gesturing to the sleeping Captain still lying on her chest

"Is he hurting you?" asked Ianto

"No" she answered "but I'm thinking of our sanity when Owen finds us like this" Ianto thought about this

"Right you and Jack stay there and I'll watch the CCTV around the bay for Owen. When I see him we will wake Jack up Okay?

"Fine, and thanks Ianto" said Gwen with real thanks in her voice, and with that she lay there and thought about what happened the night before.

Half an hour later Toshiko had come in and was now sat at her desk working a translation program. Ianto was off feeding Myfawny, and Gwen was still on the sofa with Jack. He still hadn't woken up. Gwen wasn't complaining she was lying on the sofa wrapped up in his coat with his smell dominating her senses. He was still laid on her chest his hair moving up and down as she breathed. She was alone, well apart from jack and so she placed her hand on his hair, god it was so soft. She continued to play with his hair twisting though her fingers when a voice came from below her.

"Enjoying yourself" came an amused American voice

"Oh my god Jack" she said shocked and embarrassed at him catching her. She dropped her hands from him. Jack looked hurt; he was hurt that he had upset her.

"Don't stop" he said. So she brought her hands back up to his head and started twisting her hands though his hair and massaging his head, Jack was beginning to relax when a voice shouted from the main part of the hub.

"Gwen, Owens on his way hurry" Jack looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Sorry, I asked Ianto to tell me when Owen was coming in. Can you imagine the comments if he found us like this?" she said explaining.

"Oh yes good thinking Gwen" and with that he jumped up turned around and held out his hand to her.

"Miss cooper" he said with a grin ear to ear. She took hold of hand and he pulled her up with a bit too much force so she went flying into his arms. She just looked up at him there faces moved together they kept moving until their noses where practically touching and then...

"Oi get a room you too" Owen had arrived they just grinned at each other as he gripped her hand tighter and lead her to his office.

"What happened yesterday Gwen" Jack said in a soft voice, after shutting his office door.

"Honestly, I don't know, it was weird." She said. She was telling him the truth she had no idea what had happened.

"Well I think Owen should run some tests, and one more thing you mentioned a Doctor and a Rose can you describe them please?" asked Jack

"I will try but the details are slipping away. The doctor had a leather jacket, big ears, a big nose and a very cheesy smile. Rose was blond I think and very caring. Why do you ask Jack do you know them? She said wondering why Jack had brought this up she thought she had heard the names before suddenly it clicked and she practically shouted "Oh my god I saw your Doctor didn't I, the one who you travelled with?" she asked. He just nodded to stunned to speak.

He flicked on his Bluetooth and said,

"Tosh run the building, explosion date and the names The Doctor, Rose and Gwen though the torchwood data base. Ianto search for the same but in the hand written case files."

Gwen and Jack were still sat in Jack's office they were both too shocked to speak or even think straight, but there silence was cut short when Tosh's voice came though their earpieces.

"Right there is a full case file with two of the names mentioned; there was a Doctor and rose mentioned but not much detail. It just says that they were seen going into the undertakers along with a certain Charles dickens, it also says they were there when the house was blown up. There was no Gwen mentioned but there was a Gwyneth, she was the maid of Mr Sneed, the man who owned and ran the undertakers. It says here she was killed in the blast and that her body was never recovered but there is one strange fact, the report seems to indicate that Gwyneth, the maid had a power but it doesn't say what it was."

"Thanks tosh" said Jack. He turned to find a very white, deathly white Gwen looking at him with big scared eyes.

"What's the matter Gwen?" asked jack quite scared for his friend.

"Tosh said maid, when I was in the vision or whatever you want to call it. I was dressed as a maid and the Old man who got killed talked me, he shouted my name, he shouted Gwyneth. Tosh also said that Gwyneth's body was never found that she was killed during the blast; she was killed during the blast because she lit the match after the Doctor and the other man filled the room with gas. When I was in the vision I pulled a box of matches out of my maids dress and lit one then it all went bright and very hot and then I woke up here. Jack, I was the maid I blew up the house." Finished Gwen whiter than she was before started, she wasn't the only one; Jack looked as if someone had just shot him.

"Sir" said Ianto's voice though the Bluetooth headset.

"Yes" said Jack not wanting to know what the welsh man was about to tell him.

" I have just found I file that says everything Tosh has just said but this one also says that Gwyneth was a rift key, she was connected to the rift, she let the creatures though. She controlled the rift for about 5 minutes Jack."

Tosh and Owen came running upstairs after hearing a thud and sobbing sound coming from Jack's office. They burst in to find Jack just sat there staring into space and Gwen on the floor sobbing; she was curled up into a ball with her legs pulled as close as could get them to her chest. At that moment Jack snapped into boss mode.

"Owen, Tosh take Gwen downstairs into the autopsy bay I want every test that will not cause her pain done"

Tosh and Owen nodded and moved and picked up Gwen, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. Owen and Tosh put their arms round her and helped her down the stairs and across to the autopsy bay. When they got there Owen lifted Gwen onto the metal table, then him and tosh started to scan her, take her blood, take her DNA and more things that would apparently help her.

A quarter of an hour later and Gwen was sat curled up on the sofa with cup of Ianto's industrial strength coffee in her hands. Owen and tosh where working out the results for their many test that they had taken on Gwen. Meanwhile Jack and Ianto where in Jacks office reading and re-reading the file that contained all the information on the doctor, rose and Gwyneth.

A beeping coming from Owen's computer told him that the test results were in. Owen read the results and two facts jumped out at him. He pressed the device in his ear and said

"Jack there is something you need to see"

**Thanks to everyone that added me to their favourites and story alerts, it means a lot to me thanks. Please review it will help me write. Thanks for reading lots of love Kmmi95 XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gwen comes here for a moment." Said Jack with sadness in his voice, he knew what was coming.

Jack really didn't want to do this. After Owen had told him this weird news they had fought about how was going to tell Gwen. Owen must have gotten sick of this argument because Owen suddenly shouted:

"Call it Jack"

"What?" was Jacks Response

"Heads or tails, Jack"

"Emm, heads" Owen flipped the coin high in the air before catching it and flipping it onto the back of his hand. The smug grin that had crossed Owen's face had told him he had lost.

"You owe me big time Owen."

Jack was pulled out of his memories by the sound of the door slamming and the sound of Gwen Cooper's high heeled boots. Any other time Jacks face would have light up at this sound but this time every step hurt him more. This would break her, he knew it but he had to tell her and that would break him too. To see himself shatter what was left of her life.

"What is it Jack?"

"What going on down there?"

"Nothing much Owen keeps giving me funny looks and is not talking to me which is strange but nothing rift related, what did you want me for?"

"How do you know it wasn't just to ask you that?"  
"Because I know you would not call me up for just this and your eyes tell a different story." Damn she was good he thought.

"Well Owen just got the test results and well... Emm...emm"

"Just spit it out Jack."

"Well you have the same DNA as Gwyneth. Don't ask me how because I don't know."

"No...But...how though I mean she was alive in the 1800's, jack you may be able to have survived that long but I think I would have remembered don't you" she said laughing at the end.

"I may be related to her, maybe that where my parents got my name from but I am not Gwyneth Jack. I can't be, I just can't be."

"I'm sorry Gwen but your DNA matches exactly even more than twins do. Gwen you were, are, Gwyneth, maid of Mr Sneed."

"But, No, Rhys, You, Torchwood, Us, Love, Us" was all she managed to choke out, it felt as if someone had just ripped the rug out from under her feet. Jack walked round his desk and bend down next to her she flung herself at him and buried her head in his chest and sobbed like she'd never sobbed before, she couldn't think straight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs Tosh heard the crying coming from upstairs and went to stand up she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Owen with a heartbroken expression. He couldn't make his mouth work so just shuck his head, tosh still stood up but instead of turning to the stair that lead to jacks office she turned to Owen and hugged him. It was not a loving hug, and not a hug that she needed, but Owen did. Tosh had no idea what was going but she could tell it had something to do with Gwen and the test results.

Owen just melted into her arms. He was upset to see that the information he had found had broken Gwen, the heart and carer of the team and now the rest of the team were caring for her.

Ianto filled her with what had happened though her Bluetooth which was still in her ear after the thing with Gwen earlier.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault. You just gathered the information" Tosh said trying to comfort him. She'd only seen upset like this twice. The first time was when the team had found the ghost machine and Owen had a seen a young girls murder, that time he did something about it, he avenged her death.

The second was when the team had opened the rift to get everything back to normal, only by opening the rift they didn't only reverse everything they also released a demonic being named abbadon on the city. Jack had defeated the being but had lost his own life in return. Owen had been guilt ridden, because jack had not come back for 6 days. In those six days the team had fell apart, Owen had just cried all the time, Ianto had just mopped as he had lost his lover, Tosh was full of memories and couldn't believe that the person that had dragged her out of prison and made her a new life was dead. Gwen, poor Gwen and taken it worse than anyone she would not leave his side she had spend the full 6 days just sat by his side not letting him go, Tosh had seen that Gwen loved Jack and that Jack loved Gwen from a very early time.

The team was broken again because one of their own was broken.

It took Gwen half an hour to finally stop crying again; Jack wasn't going to kid himself she was a mess. She was a mess on the inside understandably but on the outside she looked ill. She was still deathly white, she had make up all over face and as Jack looked down it was also all over his light blue t-shirt. But he didn't mind all he wanted was for Gwen to be Okay.

Gwen looked up; she caught sight of Jack T-shirt.

"I'm so sorry Jack"  
"Hey its fine hunnie don't worry about it." He said he was worried for her it was a big shock to find something like this out, he thought a second before saying,

"Gwen?"

"Yes Jack"

"Will you let Owen check you over? I want to make sure that your Okay" he said worried that she would break down again. But he was surprised when she just nodded her head. She brought her face up so she could look at him.

"Jack will you stay with me I don't want to be on my own"

"Of course I will" He said and with that they both stood up, Jack looked at her face.

"Gwen can I clean your face please?" she just nodded her head and followed him toward the bathroom by his office.

After shutting the door Jack turns to Gwen, then picks up a towel, wet the corner and started to rub at the mascara tracks on her face.

Gwen was amazed at how gentle Jack was being, his touch soothing. Feeling her relax slightly Jack place his other hand on her cheek and started to stroke it lightly in time with his cleaning. As soon as his hand touched her she felt a surge of electricity go though her. She never wanted to him to stop but he pulled away about 30 seconds later. What Gwen was unaware of was that the captain also did not want to stop, he loved just holding her it felt so right. When they were sat on the floor, while he was holding her she fitted into his chest like she had been moulded to fit there. He loved her with all his heart but he knew he could never have his loved returned by her, she had Rhys, and he would not play with her heart. All he wanted for her was for her to be happy and as long as she was happy with Rhys he would hide his feelings for her.

"Hello Jack are you in there?" Said Gwen waving her hand in front of Jacks face.

"Sorry just zoned out there. Now my fine lady may I accompany you to the medical bay" he said holding out his hand. She took it while replying.

"Why yes kind sir you may" and with that they made their way down to Owen and his little kingdom inside the hub.

After having test after test done Gwen felt like a science experiment. Owen had declared there was nothing out of the ordinary. But he told her that she had to stay with a member of the team at all times.

After leaving the medical area she turned to Jack and said

"Well you know how I have to spend all my time with at least one member of the team?"  
"Yes" said Jack puzzled at why she was repeating Owen's words.

"Well I was wondering, can I sleep at the hub with you to watch me?" Jack was gobsmacked; it took him a total of about 5 seconds before he said.

"Yes of course I will Gwen"

The next few days and nights Gwen went everywhere with Jack within reason. The both of them forgot about Gwen's life outside the hub and torchwood both forgot about Rhys until Gwen's phone buzzed with a message from him. Everything changed with that little noise. Everything in her life and changed and this next change was a good and a bad change.

**Hiya everybody thanks for reading this chapter reviews would be a great help and are lovely so please review.**

**I thought I would break the bad news on this chapter on Saturday the 25****th**** Of July I am going on holiday to somewhere where I have no internet connection. Now that means that I will not be able to read or post anymore chapters until I come back. But I will not stop writing and soon as I come back I promise you at least 2 new chapters for every story I have started to write and you never know maybe a new story but we will have to wait and see I'm sorry but I say thanks for reading again. Lots of love Kmmi95 XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen heard the noise of her phone while she was looking out over the bay. She had her back to the water tower and was stood next to the rails. Jack and Gwen had become even closer since Jack had told Gwen of her new life, she still didn't get it completely but she was getting there. Gwen had always loved this part of Cardiff. Even before working for Torchwood. But she found herself walking here more often now, she couldn't decide if it was because this was her favourite spot or because Torchwood and Jack were so near to her. She was stood pondering when her phone rang the tone that told her she had a message. She looked behind her to see no one and took the phone out of her pocket and flicked it open. The text message was from Rhys, she had forgotten all about him to be honest. She had been too occupied by jack and the rest of the team. She pressed the button that would let her read the message. Soon the display on the phone changed and it had very few words on, the text read:  
**Gwen, have you forgotten about me or is work just too busy. We need to talk about where we stand because I'm not sure anymore I feel like your work is more important than us and nothing should be more important than that. Please ring me when we can talk  
Rhys**

Rhys never used text speak. She wondered if he even could. Gwen needed to talk to Rhys so she turned away from the bay and headed towards the tourist office that covered the entrance of Torchwood. Gwen knew that Ianto loved working there and although it was open 3 days a week he always came back with beam on his face that no one in Torchwood could make. Gwen was at the door of the tourist office by now. She pushed it open to see the shop that she had seen so many times before, Ianto was sat in the chair he nodded his head and waved at Gwen when he noticed her making her way to the wall. He must have pressed the button that is hidden behind the desk because the wall in front of her swung forward to reveal the cold concrete and metal walkway. Gwen walked along the walkway and got into the lift that would take her into the hub. It took about 30 seconds for the lift to descend and for its doors to open. She stepped out of the door and headed towards the giant metal cog door. That was the only thing between her and the hub. The cog rolled into the wall and she stepped though into the hub. She went straight towards Jack's office.

Jack had seen her come in. He could tell by the look on her face she was going to ask for something. 'Well we will see' thought Jack; he wouldn't have to wait long as Gwen was half way up to his office now. She knocked.  
"Enter" called Jack. Gwen nearly always knocked before she came into his office not many people did that.  
"Hello Gwen and what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if I could leave the hub for a while. Because I have someone that wants to talk to me and I was wondering if I could go and see them" she said in an even untroubled voice.  
"Who is it that person that you wish to talk to?"  
"Rhys. He sent me a text and want to me about something but back to my question. May I go?"  
"Yes but on the condition that you are contactable throughout the whole thing."  
"Okay I think that is fair I will come back later. See you Jack." Said Gwen with a grin that could have light up half of Cardiff. She turned after giving him a little wave and all but skipped down the stairs towards the cog door.

It took Gwen half an hour to reach her flat after ringing Rhys on the way to the car. She was worried and slightly excited about what Rhys wanted to talk about. She knew that wondering what was up was not going to solve her problems though, so she put her brave untroubled face on. She had always had this ability but it seemed to become better since she started to work for Jack. She made her way to the front door as she stood there just staring at the door she realised she was also a bit scared. Rhys had always had a temper but he would never hit her. Would he?

Gwen unlocked the front door to her flat.  
"Rhys?" she called. Wondering where her husband was.  
"In here" came Rhys voice from the direction of the front room. Gwen dropped her bag in the hall after taking out her mobile and putting it in her pocket. Then made her way into the doorway of the front room. "Hiya." Said Rhys from the sofa.  
"Hey. What you doing?" asked Gwen. Walking over to her boyfriend and sitting down next to him.  
"I'm waiting for you." Replied Rhys turning to face her. "Where have you been Gwen? It's been a week since I last heard from you." Gwen had never seen him like this. He was angry but upset.  
"Something happened Rhys. Something big and I couldn't leave."  
"Well you could have rang or something Gwen. I'm sick of being second best. So I'm giving you a choice you chose me or Torchwood, Gwen."  
"But Rhys you can't ask me to..." But Rhys cut across her  
"If you chose torchwood you pack some bags and leave this flat, and you never come back to this flat. If you chose me you text Jack or whoever and tell them to bring your stuff over and drop them here. Then you will never see them again."  
"But Rhys that's not fair. I thought you said we could do this together and that I working every hour didn't bother you. So what changed?" asked Gwen. She couldn't decide what had happened. Last week they had been joking about Weevils and Jack. Sat at the dinner table eating spag boll.  
"At least give me a day, Rhys. Please?" said Gwen with her puppy dog eyes on. Rhys could never say no when she used the puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay but if you don't come back by this time tomorrow Gwen. I will though your stuff in black bin bags and put them outside."  
"Okay, but Rhys I have to go back to work."  
"Right whatever." Said Rhys while looking for the telly remote. Gwen picked up her bag on the way out and ran to her car.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen drove like a snail towards the hub. She could drive as fast or as slow as she wanted, it was late and the roads where empty. She kept rethinking what Rhys had said to her. She did not want to leave him but she knew in her heart that Torchwood trumped her husband anytime. Anyway she needed to go back there was no way that Jack was going to let her leave completely. Not after finding out that she was connected to the rift, no way.

She finally arrived at the hub about an hour after she left the flat. As soon as the cog door was heard Jack was down the stairs like a gunshot. He had been so worried about Gwen. He wanted to go and check she was fine after half an hour without any contact from her.  
"She'll be fine Jack." Said Toshiko after he had said that he was leaving to go find her.  
"Yeah she and Rhys will be going at it like..." Owen tried off after getting death stares from Tosh. That had been nearly 2 hours ago and now he wasn't the only worried, but the rest of the team was trying there hardest not to let it show. Ianto was in archives or make coffee and hardly spoke; Tosh was perfecting some of the program she had invented. Owen was either in the med bay or sat at his computer doing _Work_ but everyone knew he was playing games on the internet. Jack was not successful and hiding this fact. He was jumpy; every time there was a loud bang or shout he would come running as if someone had just shouted fire. So when the siren that goes off when the cog door opened sounded, Jack came running.  
"Gwen are you okay?" asked Jack after he had skidded to a halt an inch away from her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Gwen, but Jack could tell from her voice that something was wrong but he didn't push it.

An hour after Gwen had walked into the hub she was sat at her desk trying to do her work. Owen was prating about as usual. This got too much for Gwen so she screamed at him that she was trying to do some work and would kill him if he didn't shut up. Owen said that women shouldn't be allowed to work in torchwood coz there PMS only got in the way. Jack, who was stood on the walkway above the workstations, was looking down on the fight. After that remark of Owen. Jack thought that Gwen would slap him but to the surprise of him and the whole of torchwood, she just sprinted of towards the lower levels of the hub.  
Jack came running down the stairs, he was going to see where Gwen was and if she was alright but Tosh stopped him.  
"Just let me talk to her." And with that she turned and ran after her friend.

Tosh found Gwen sat in the toilets with her head on her knees which where folded up into her chest. Gwen was crying freely, she was sobbing her heart out. She had been holding it in since she got back to hub, but she was afraid to show what she felt in front of Jack.  
"Gwen?" asked Tosh worried for her friend. At the sound of her name being called by someone that wasn't Jack Gwen looked up. Her face was red and blotchy her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were covered in Mascara and Eyeliner. "What the matter, hey?" Tosh asked while sliding down the wall to sit next to her best friend. Gwen told Tosh about what Rhys had said and that she didn't know what to do. By the time Gwen had finished telling Tosh what had happened. Tosh had been sworn to secrecy and Gwen was sobbing again. Tosh stood up to go and offered a hand to Gwen.  
"No I think I'll stay down here for a little while longer, clean myself up a bit." Tosh nodded her head but was worried about her best friend.

When Toshiko got up to the workstations she found Owen sat at his desk and Jack in his office. Tosh walked to her own workstation and set up her computer running a translator program. Half an hour later and No one had moved. Suddenly Owen shouted at the top of his voice  
"Jack, Lower levels!" and sprinted of in the direction in the way of the lower levels of the hub.  
Jack ran top speed to stop just behind Owen who was stood next to the door.  
"Who's in the toilets, Tosh?" as Tosh had just skidded to a stop behind Jack.  
"Oh my god, Gwen is in there!" shouted Tosh. As soon as the words were out of Tosh's mouth, Owen and Jack shared one quick glance at each other before both they kicked the door at the same time. Which sent the door flying of it hinges. On the floor was an unconscious Gwen Cooper. The team ran to her sides and started to do their work. Tosh scanned Gwen for any internal or external injuries and looking over the CCTV for anything serious. Jack was holding Gwen and barking orders to Ianto. Owen was testing Gwen and checking her over.

"Report!" shouted Jack to Owen had been looking at Gwen for the past five minutes with just an upset look on his face. "Owen?" asked Jack. He was already worried about Gwen, the fact that Owen didn't answer him with some kind of quick come back was just plain scary to Jack. "OWEN!" shouted Jack at the top of his voice. Owen looked at Tosh who just nodded. Toshiko was stood with her scanner still in her hands but she had tears running down her face.  
"Jack, she's dead," at these words Tosh burst into tears but Jack didn't notice. Jack had closed down the minute Owen had finished speaking.

Gwen Cooper, the heart and soul of Torchwood, The glue that held them together could not be dead. "No" said Jack not even thinking about what he was saying, not looking at the other two people in the room. His eyes were stuck on Gwen's pale figure."She's not dead she can't be dead."  
"I'm sorry Jack but she is." Said a crying Owen. Tosh was now freely sobbing into Owens's chest. Owen was trying his hardest not to breakdown completely. Owen was holding Tosh up. He couldn't let go, if he did she would fall.  
"NOOO!" screamed jack. He would not believe that she was dead she couldn't be dead he just wouldn't believe it. He hadn't told her that he loved her; he hadn't told her everything that he wanted to. Jack scooped up Gwen body and held her head next to his chest. Jack who had been fighting tears finely gave in. Rivers ran down his cheeks, his whole body shook. Jack was crying so hard he didn't notice Owen pick up Tosh like a baby and leave Jack on his own with what was left of his best friend. Even though Owen had never said it.

Jack came out of the toilets about 2 hours later. He had cried himself dry. He walked up to the main area of the hub. Tosh was curled up into Owen who where both sat on his computer chair. Ianto was sat on the old and battered couch. Owen had told him though tears what had happened. As Jack walked in Toshiko, Owen and Ianto looked up. Every person was grieving. Every person's eyes were red and puffy. Jack opened his mouth and started to speak. "Gwen cooper was a fine friend. She defended this planet and our behinds more times than I can count. She had the softest heart and the hardest punch I have ever known. We all loved her. We will all miss her so much. But we have one duty to her. We must keep fighting. We must keep the aliens at bay, and if we come across what or who caused Gwen's death. We will cause them there's!" There was a determination in Jacks voice and none of the team doubted that he wasn't telling the truth.

Hiya sorry I haven't updated in ages but my internet doesn't like me. Right this is the end of this story, but if you would like me to do a sequel or can give me any ideas for another Gwack story then please tell me thanks for reading and reviewing Kmmi95 XXX

Please keep reviewing and reading my other stories it means a lot to me thanks you so much. X


End file.
